


It started in a Cafe...

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Corus [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Clubbing, College AU, Daddy Kink, Grad School man, Jack is on Grindr, Jack is the youngest, Little Mermaid references, M/M, Mechanic!Horus, Movie Nights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Touch As a Love Language, Skinship, Soft BDSM, Student!Carter, Tags Are Hard, Teacher!Carter, Zookeeper!Hiccup, chef!Nico, lots of bickering, mommabear!Percy, mommabear!carter, no powers, platonic relationships between friends, specialty cafes are the best kind of cafes, student!Percy, student!jack, words as a love language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: What happens if you take three college students, two mechanics (of which one also moonlights as a zookeeper), one chef, a cafe, and decide to write a story?A plot with a mind of its own, that's what.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Horus/Carter Kane, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Mischief's Corus [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/441244
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure that the tags are a better summary than the actual summary.
> 
> I don't own the fandoms used in the making of this story. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

Carter frowned at the book. This was _not_ what he had asked for.

“Car’, are you listening to me?” asked Percy, leaning closer to catch his attention.

“Sorry, Perce. Got distracted. This isn’t the book I wanted.”

Percy took the book out of Carter’s hands and looked it over. “This is about medicine.”

“Appears to be that way,” agreed Carter, slowly getting to his feet.

Percy continued, flipping the book open to a random page. “You never ask for medical books.”

“Which leaves me to believe this was deliberate.”

“Wh- seriously?” Percy turned around and stared at the guy behind the counter. “Yeah, that’s Walt. He knows better.”

Carter nodded, holding his hand out for the book. However, instead of listening to the silent request, Percy held onto the book and sent Carter a sly grin.

“Whatever is happening in that horrible mind of yours, stop it,” said Carter, eyes narrowing.

“Ask him out!” Percy whispered loudly, shooting Walt furtive looks. “He’s had a thing for you since we started coming here in Undergrad!”

“Not interested.”

Percy pouted. “He’s totally your type.”

“No, he isn’t.”

The third member of their table snorted, drawing their gazes. “Walt’s your type, Carter. The same way the sun is hot and fish breath under water.”

“See, even Jack knows!”

Jack kicked Percy under the table. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ow! Jesus, Jackson, when did you start kicking like a horse?” grumbled Percy, pulling his leg up to rub it soothingly.

“Don’t be such a baby, Perseus,” Jack shot back. “That didn’t hurt your precious legs.”

“No, it did. I’m already forming a bruise.” Percy pouted. “I have a game tomorrow and I’ll be benched. And it’ll all be your fault. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“Come off it,” laughed Jack, rolling his eyes at Percy’s dramatics. Sparkling blue eyes focused on Carter. “Walt is your type. He’s tall, smart, makes decent coffee, _and_ he follows all that nerd stuff you talk about.”

“My thesis,” drawled Carter, rolling his eyes. “He understands my thesis. More than I can possibly say when it comes to you two.”

His friends send him a sheepish look that makes him smile. He didn’t blame them for not keeping up with what he’s been focusing the last two years of his life on. It’s not for everyone. Percy’s working on his doctorate in Oceanography and Jack who was three years younger than them was a semester away from finishing his bachelor’s in Entertainment Engineering.

To be honest, how he and Percy became friends was because they were neighbors practically from birth. They acted more like close siblings than friends. But when it came to how Jack joined their circle; it was a bit of a mystery. One day there was no Jack and then next he was there, and it felt _normal_.

It didn’t bother them that Jack was younger or that he was a cuddly guy. Of course, sometimes Percy inspired Jack to kick him, but that was only because they all knew Percy was made of some tough shit. They’ve watched him at his soccer games. The PhD student could be _brutal_. Jack’s measly kicks were love taps at best.

Especially since not even a few minutes later, Jack would reach out and hook one of his slim legs around Percy absently as they keep talking.

The two of them were cute when they did that. And Carter’s been told by a couple people that it wasn’t any different when he and the others got “comfortable”. At least, that’s what Sadie called it.

His little sister hated talking emotions with him. He’s quite sure he could blame their grandparents for that character flaw in Sadie. Their mother and father were big on talking about their feelings, but unlike Sadie, he had almost two decades with their parents and she barely had half of one.

After their parents died, the state didn’t see him responsible enough to care for his sister, so she went to their dreadful grandparents.

Clearing his throat, Carter gestured for the book again. “I look for more than that in a partner. For example, honesty. Messing up my book selection is not a good example.”

Percy and Jack paused in their bickering and both turned to look at Walt again.

Carter rolled his eyes to the ceiling at how his friends _thought_ they were being sneaky, but they really, really, _really_ weren’t.

“Poor unfortunate soul,” sang Percy softly as he held the book back to Carter without turning around.

“So sad, so true,” added Jack as Carter left their ridiculous table and headed to the counter. No doubt _The_ _Little Mermaid_ was on going to be on the list of movies at their next movie night.

The café the trio was in was a niche café. Meaning it gave a little extra that the usual café didn’t. There were the usual items on the menu, coffee, tea, assorted snacks, and even the odd milk tea specialty. What made the café so intriguing for them was that it was a book café barely two blocks away from campus. When placing your drink order there is the additional offer of having the barista pull a book from one of the many shelved away around the store. Jack called it the Library Café even though it’s actual name was The Book’s Book Café.

They came to the café every Wednesday mid-afternoon to enjoy time together. It was one of the few times during the week all three were free. If studying or classes weren’t keeping them busy, part-time jobs (Jack), teaching (Carter), and sports (Percy) took up a huge chunk of their time.

Their other friends were available during times that one was free while the others weren’t. And it’s not like they relied on each other. It was just nice to hang out. Wednesdays and Saturday nights. Saturdays were reserved for movies and potential sleepovers as their Sunday morning were generally free too.

It was work, keeping in touch, but they made it work for them.

When Carter reached the counter, there was someone ahead of him placing an order. He was in the process of shooting a glare at his snickering friends when he heard the man’s voice.

“I’d like a mint hot chocolate with those black pearl things that are in the milk tea? I was told you do that here?”

“We do. Anything else?” replied Walt professionally. Despite the book debacle, Walt was very proficient when it came to his barista job.

“I was also told you make a cappuccino and ristretto monstrosity?”

Walt chuckled, nodding. “We do.”

“Great. I’ll be taking them both to go.”

“That’ll be-

The man held a large hand up, interrupting Walt. Carter was a little fixated on the man. He hadn’t paid too much attention before, as he’d been trying to get Ursula’s song out of his head. Lost cause that it was, he still felt a part of himself humming it in the background, but most of him focused on the stranger.

Tall, deep husky voice that kind of made Carter want to…behave… He had large hands, well-muscled shoulders that were hidden under a leather jacket and…were those _grease_ stains on his pants?

“Don’t tell me how much their shit costs. Just take my money.”

Carter couldn’t help laughing, covering his mouth when Walt and the stranger looked at him.

Walt grinned, his eyes dropping to the book before looking back up at him. “Carter, hi! How’s the book?”

“Don’t know. I didn’t read it,” he answered, putting the book on the counter as Walt rang the stranger up. “It’s a medical text.”

Walt’s eyes widened as he handed the stranger his change back and reached for the book next. “Crap, sorry Carter. I’ll get you a new one. Let me make these drinks and I’ll bring you a new book.”

Carter nodded and watch Walt whisk the book away. The barista seemed genuinely apologetic, but Carter also knew Walt wouldn’t make a mistake like that even on a busy day. And today, there were about four other people in the café besides the three of them.

“What’s wrong with medical books?”

Carter startled at the sudden question and found himself looking into friendly dual-colored eyes. One brown, one blue.

Was it rude to stare? Did this count as staring?

“I don’t read medical.”

The man nodded, and no man should look so regal when nodding while dressed like he just rolled out of bed and put on jeans with dark stains on them. Carter wanted to and didn’t want to know where those stains came from. “So, what do you read?”

“Non-fiction.”

“Isn’t medical non-fiction?”

Carter was about to deny it but caught himself before he said anything. Thinking it over, he changed his mind. “Technically, yes.”

“So, what’s wrong with medical?”

“Nothing. I don’t read medical.”

The man hummed, leaning in so they were closer in height. Carter felt himself get a little warmer around the collar. He wanted to lean into the warm body heat and nuzzle the man’s jaw to see if it tasted just as good as the man smelled. “You never know, you might find something you like in a medical book.”

“I doubt i-

“Here you go,” interrupted Walt, holding out the two drinks the stranger ordered. “Your drinks, Horus.”

The stranger- Horus took a step back and thanked Walt for the drinks. Drink carrier in hand, Horus was looking back at him.

“Maybe I’ll see you around and you can tell me about your medical text journey.” Then he winked and was heading out the front door. Carter didn’t hide that he watched him leave, confused, aroused, and irritated all in a single moment.

He’s not sure if he wants to meet this Horus again, but he wouldn’t be _mad_ if he did.

“You can head to your table, Carter. I’ll bring you your book in a moment.”

Carter blinked, turning to Walt. He looked a little tense but smiled when Carter focused on him.

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the table, Percy was gaping as Jack was smacking his arm.

“Did you see that?”

“Carter getting hit on by tall, dark, and handsome? Yeah. Did you?”

“I saw Carter _eyefuck_ the man.”

Percy turned around again as Carter made his way back. “Poor Walt.”

“He never stood a chance," agreed Jack.

They both took a sip of their cooling drinks. The three of them agreed that with the weather cooling down, a hot drink was their best choice. Unfortunately, none of them liked their drinks scalding. They've been letting them cool.

Carter sat down.

Percy and Jack waited for him to say something.

Carter reached for his tea cup.

Percy and Jack shared a look.

Carter didn’t lift his drink.

“You, okay?” asked Jack, leaning over and patting Carter’s hand to get his attention. “I’ve never seen you this zoned out before. And I’ve seen you after a three-day study binge.”

Carter was silent for a little longer before his hands fidgeted on his mug.

“I don’t know?” asked Carter, furrowing his brow. “He- I- Wh-“

Percy’s eyes widened. “Holy sh- you’re speechless!”

“I’m no- don’t be- fuck.”

Percy and Jack laughed. Jack who was still patting Carter’s hand entwined their fingers. “He _was_ pretty hot.”

“Looked like he’d be a _fantastic_ time,” agreed Percy, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand.

“I hate you both,” sighed Carter, but squeezed Jack’s fingers and didn’t complain when Percy leaned against his side.

Which was when Walt came to the table to deliver Carter's new book.

“Here you go, Carter. Sorry about the mix up. I’m not sure how that happened.” Walt looked at where Jack and Carter held hands and how Percy was pressed against his side with a small frown. It’s not that Walt was homophobic. Carter knew that there were pride flags around the café because of Walt.

Carter blinked as he remembered what his friends said earlier. Walt liked him.

Oh.

Well…that didn’t mean he was changing how he acted with his friends. Physical touch was one of the ways they expressed their friendship. Carter didn’t like Walt back, and sure. He may have been interested in the beginning, but since then, whatever spark was there has fizzled out.

Walt was a friend and nothing more.

“Thanks, Walt.” He accepted the book and looked it over. It was a historical mystery, based in Ancient Egypt. His favorite.

Okay, and so maybe, he may have fibbed earlier. Just a tad. But in his defense, some random stranger asking him about his book selection was a little disconcerting. Even if the man were hot as sin and could probably sweet talk his way into a nun’s bed.

Opening the book, he paused when Percy elbowed him.

That was silent Percy talk for, ‘ _Walt didn’t leave. Say something, dummy._ ’

Looking up at the barista, Carter nodded. “This is perfect, Walt. Thank you.”

Walt beamed, nodding his head. “You’re welcome. If you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

Their table thanked him again and he left. Percy watching him go as he hummed a few more bars.

“In pain, in need,” sang Jack suddenly causing them all to laugh.

“Would you two quit it!” laughed Carter, shoving at Percy. “I swear. You’re worse than Felix.”

Percy gasped, pulling out his phone covered in a royal blue phone case. “Rude. For that, I’m putting Little Mermaid next on the list.”

Carter shrugged, already making peace that it would happen. Jack on the other hand looked like he wanted to protest but was also too amused to speak up.

“Think you’ll run into your grease monkey again?” asked Jack.

Carter answered truthfully. “No clue. First time I’ve ever seen him.”

“Well, if you do, make sure you _enjoy_ yourself. Finals are around the corner and you know how you get during that time.”

Carter nodded. He did know. He hated finals time. There was so much _grading_. He hated grading. It was the worst part of being a teacher.

“Stop worrying about my sex life, and focus on your own,” Carter said with finality as he held the book up and began reading.

“Speaking of,” said Jack with a grin. “You won’t believe who has agreed to meet up!”

Carter lowered the book. “Seriously?”

“Remind me again of who we’re talking about?” asked Percy. “Is it the rugby player from Australia? Bruce?”

“Bunny? No way!” Jack made a face. “Bunny is hot in that cute kind of way, but never, ever. That’s a down under I never wanna see.”

Percy chuckled. “What about the creepy guy? Pitchfork, or whatever.”

This time Jack and Carter both rolled their eyes. Percy was horrible when it came to names. It’s astounding that he can remember all the technical names for sea creatures and their ecosystems, but ask him what a person’s name was? Useless.

“Pitch,” corrected Jack. “And no. After that jerk ghosted me, I’m done with him. Hope he trips or gets the wrong order or something.”

Carter cooed. “You’re so precious when you get mean.”

“I’m not hateful like some people at this table.” Jack gave both his friends a pointed look. “And to answer your question Percy, it’s the guy from Grindr.”

Percy gasped and turned to Carter. “You let our innocent baby on that devil app!?”

“I’m not innocent!” hissed Jack with a blush and pout making both Carter and Percy coo at him. “And you’re the one who put it on my phone!”

Percy blinked. “I did what? When?”

“Last weekend!”

At Percy’s blank look, Carter sighed. “After the margaritas.”

“Ooohhhhhh, Right.” Percy smacked Carter’s arm. “You didn’t take it off? Damage control is your department!”

“I couldn’t do it,” answered Carter with a shrug. “And it’s fine. Jack’s practicing safe flirting.”

“He just said they agreed to meet up! How is that safe?” Percy turned on Jack, face serious. “You want me to come with you?”

“Stop motherhenning him, Perce.”

“No!”

Jack laughed. “You guys are awesome, you know that?”

Percy smiled, reaching over to squish Jack’s cheeks together as he cooed. “Of course, we do.”

“Naturally,” agreed Carter from behind his book.

Jack pulled away from Percy’s hands and gave them his absolute best puppy dog eyes.

Immediately, Percy agreed.

“Maybe,” amended Carter, kicking Percy’s leg.

“Ow! Why’s everyone kicking me today!”

Carter ignored the dramatics and focused on Jack. “What is it, Jack?”

“Well, like you said…safe flirting. I’ve been doing that, and when we spoke about meeting up, we agreed to do it in a public space with our friends around to make it less sketchy.”

Percy stopped rubbing his leg to give Jack a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you were an exhibitionist. Carter, did you know?”

“Exhi- Jesus Christ, Perce!” groaned Jack, dropping his head on the table with red cheeks. “We’re not having sex in front of our friends!”

“You met on Grindr. It’s a hook up app. Need I say more?”

“No. Please, just- stop talking,” begged Jack as he moved his head so he could still keep it on the table but glare at Percy at the same time. “Is it really that impossible to believe I found someone who actually cares and is okay with moving slow?”

“On Grindr? Yes.”

Jack turned to Carter for help.

“I’m with Perce’ on this one,” said Carter apologetically. “But,” he added when Jack began shutting down a bit. “If you really did find the mythical unicorn, congrats. I’ll come.”

“Really?”

“But I’m not watching you have sex.”

Jack groaned, his head dropping on the table again as Percy started ranting about his purity again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter, so I figured I could post it on Sunday and let the longer chapter come out on Wednesday/Thursday-ish.

_J: Can we turn our next movie night into meeting my guy?_

_P: Aww. My guy. Cute._

_J: Percy!_

_P: When you say next movie night, you mean the one tomorrow, or the one next week?_

_J: Next week._

_P: Bring me blue M &Ms tomorrow, and I’m in._

_J: Raincheck? I don’t get paid for another week._

_J: And I don’t wanna be broke for the meet up._

_P: You’re lucky you’re cute. Gotta get back to practice!_

_*three hours later*_

_C: Fine._

_J: You guys are the best!_

_C/P: Still not watching you have sex._

_J: …I take it back. You guys are the worst._


	4. Chapter 4

Movie nights stemmed from late night study sessions in the one class the three of them ever shared, technically. As a Teaching Assistant in his graduate program, Carter was sometimes asked questions by students in the class. It was usually those who struggled in remembering anything history related. And while American History wasn’t Carter’s forte, he still knew his stuff.

When the first exam of the semester rolled around, Percy and Jack demanded that he help them study. Percy couldn’t remember names if he tried and Jack struggled to pay attention in class because, as Jack had said repeatedly, ‘the professor is boring and thus history is boring’.

Jack needed someone engaging to tell him the history and if anyone was engaging it was Carter and Percy bickering about anything.

After each study session, they would order delivery and watch a movie as they relaxed.

And for the following four in a half years, movie nights became a thing after that class.

That was why movie nights were precious to the three of them. Sometimes their other friends would join, but generally it would just be the three of them.

As usual, they found themselves dressed in their most comfortable clothes and were curled up on Carter’s couch. He had the biggest couch to fit them all comfortably, but what really made Carter’s apartment the best was that he had the largest TV.

Percy, dressed in an old swim team shirt from high school that was so worn that it should probably have a quiet death in the trashcan, was queuing up the movies for the night. Jack and Carter left him to it as there was a fine order to how they watched things. They didn’t get it, but Percy liked doing it. Best to leave him to it and not deal with any of his dramatics.

Sitting beside Percy was Jack. Jack was in his favorite blue hoodie and a pair of black yoga pants. His regular brown pajama bottoms were in the laundry. When questioned about the yoga pants, Jack shrugged and said he had hobbies. Jack was on his phone selecting their dinner choice for the night.

“How much longer are you going to take, Carter?” shouted Percy, getting the main menu for Little Mermaid on the screen.

“Hold on! I’m on the last paragraph!” Carter shouted from somewhere else in the apartment.

Percy rolled his eyes, leaning against Jack to look at his phone too. “Wanna bet he’s grading?”

Jack hummed. “Fine, but I say he’s reading.”

“Fine. The usual?”

Jack nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Carter came into the living room dressed in a soft yellow sleep shirt and white linen shorts that sat low on his hips. His contacts were out, and his glasses sat on his nose.

“Sorry. Was working on my thesis.”

Jack and Percy laughed. There was always option three with Carter.

“What’s so funny?” Carter narrowed his eyes. “Did you two make a bet on me, again?”

“Yes,” agreed Percy. “Now, sit your bubble butt down.”

Jack held up his phone to Carter as the graduate student sat down beside him. “Italian okay for dinner?”

“Yes.”

He pulled his phone back and began to select their usual orders. By the time he finished, the movie was just beginning. And like every other time the movie came on, or any movie that were a musical, the three of them started to sing.

Movie nights were precious.

However, unlike the usual on goings for when dinner arrived, things went a little sideways.

Normally, they would pause the movie, someone would answer the door get the food while the other two got silverware and drinks.

This time when Carter and Jack went to the kitchen and Percy went to the door, Percy completely forgot about the movie.

Not that he was to blame.

When Percy opened the door, instead of seeing Enzo the delivery kid, it was probably the sexiest man he’s ever seen. The guy had curly black hair that was mussed from the motorcycle helmet the guy held in one hand with the delivery note. In his other hand was their food, packed up in the usual _Maria’s Garden_ tote. Percy saw black leather pants and a T-shirt with the restaurant’s logo on his chest. A very nice-looking chest.

Percy wiped at his mouth before the guy saw any of his drool. Not that he _would_ , but just in case, it didn’t hurt to be safe.

“Delivery for Jack…Frost? Seriously?”

Percy had to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest when he met dark, amused eyes. Who was this sexy stranger and where has he been all his life?

“Yes,” he answered. “But also no. I mean, he goes by Jack, but his last name isn’t Frost, but it also kind of is? It’s hard to explain and Jack should really be the one to explain since it’s his clusterfuck of a name. And- uh...”

The sexy stranger blinked, probably confused by Percy’s sudden word vomit.

Deciding to end his embarrassing rambling, Percy cleared his throat. “Hi. I’m Percy, but my friend Jack was the one who ordered.”

“Right,” chuckled the guy. “Here you go. Receipt is in the bag.”

Percy accepted the food, but didn’t move to go back in. “Are you new? I mean, usually it’s Enzo who brings our food.”

“Nah. Enzo was already out delivering, and I was heading out. I’m a chef at _Maria’s Garden_. Not some random guy who decided to make deliveries.”

“Chef? You’re the one responsible for all this delicious food at MG? Seriously? Do you know how often we order from y’all? I swear, one time we wrote an ode to your food. We were also drunk and Carter was mocking Greek mythology because he was bitter that night, but seriously. Your food is _beyond_ delicious.”

The man chuckled. “Thank you, but I’m not the only chef there.”

“Are you like…a head chef? Or someone who tells the other chefs what to do? A sue chef? Is that what it’s called? Never understood what it had to do with law, but whatever.”

“You’re cute,” laughed the guy again, throwing the hand with his helmet over his shoulder and flexing his arm muscles. Percy didn’t know if it was on purpose or it’s just something he did, but his hand were a bit preoccupied to wipe any drool away.

Percy flushed. “Excuse me?”

The door opened a little bit and Carter was suddenly standing beside him. “What’s taking so long with the food? Is everything okay?”

Carter narrowed his eyes at Not-Enzo.

“Enjoy your food. Send any odes you make to the restaurant,” grinned Not-Enzo as he waved goodbye and left.

Carter pulled Percy in and closed the door. “Who was that guy?”

“That was Not-Enzo, and he called me cute,” sighed Percy dreamily.

Jack raised an eyebrow and took the food out of his hands. “Did Percy fall in like with the delivery guy?”

“I think so,” sighed Carter, pushing Percy onto the couch. “Let’s let him snap out of it while we get the food ready.”

“It’s amazing how Percy doesn’t get embarrassed by half of the stuff that comes out of his mouth.”

Carter laughed. “Percy gets embarrassed.”

“He does?” asked Jack in surprise, looking back at their dreamy-eyed friend who was cuddling a pillow close and calling it Not-Enzo.

“Yeah. It’s rare, but it happens.”

“I’d pay to see that.”

“Keep your money, Jack. It’s a lot more fun to see it happen unfold naturally.” Carter plated their food, handing Jack two dishes. “Go feed our cute idiot. I’m right behind you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another tease for what's to come!

_H: I can’t wait to meet you next week.  
H: In person, I mean._

_J: Yeah, me too! My friends have been teasing me ever since I brought it up.  
J: I hate that I love them._

_H: Teasing you?_

_J: Yeah. They’re the worst._

_H: I’m sure it’s not too bad.  
H: My friends are all jackasses.  
H: Not that they think badly of you!  
H: Just calling me a baby.  
H: Honestly, if it weren’t for our history, I’d probably ditch them._

_J: They sound…interesting?_

_H: lol, that’s a good word for it. I’ve known N since elementary school. Our dads know each other.  
H: And H, I met during my last job. We basically went to hell and back.  
H: Wouldn’t want anyone else to have my back._

_J: They sound like great friends.  
J: And I feel the same with P and C. In all honesty, they’re great. They’ve helped me so much these last few years. I couldn’t imagine my life without them now._

_H: Your friends sound better than mine._

_J: Well you can’t have them!_

_H: That’s fine. I’m more interested in their friend anyways._

_*a few minutes later*_

_H: You there?_

_J: Yes. I…was just not sure what to say back._

_H: Holy shit. Were you blushing?_  
H: I wanna see.  
H: I bet you’re red all the way up to your cute ears!

_J: *pout*_

_H: You’re cute when you pout, too._

_J: How can you say all this with a straight face!_

_H: Because._

_J: Because what?_

_H: Because I like you._


	6. Chapter 6

“Nonfiction, huh?”

Carter tensed. He’d been so immersed in his latest book, ignoring the text message that's been burning in his pocket, he hadn’t noticed anyone come up to his table. Sometimes he really hated how enraptured he got in his books. He can’t even say how many times Percy has gotten away with “borrowing” his stuff with him in the room. It’s an embarrassing number of times.

However, this time, it wasn’t Percy borrowing his stuff. And it wasn't so much that the story caught his attention, as he was avoiding life. Now instead of the book, he's got the hot guy from last week with the grease stained pants, dual colored eyes, and big hands.

It’s a little less embarrassing how obsessed he was with the man’s hands.

Did Carter have a hand kink?

Was this a thing he had now?

“Um, no,” answered Carter with a slight flush, and ducking his head.

“I can see,” he said evenly, not smiling this time. Why did it feel like his stomach just dropped from below him? That was not a good feeling and he hated that this stranger was making him feel like this.

The man’s gaze was very steady as he stared at Carter who tried hiding his reddening cheeks behind his book. But he also wanted to stare back and challenge the look. This was _not_ good.

“It’s fiction, actually. I really like fiction books,” Carter admitted, sitting up and willing his blush away. He could act like an adult, and not like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He was a responsible adult, dammit.

The man hummed and gestured to the other seat at the table. “Mind if I sit?”

“Oh, um, sure. Let me just move my bag.”

Carter watched curiously as the handsome stranger put his two drinks down on the table, then easily pulled the chair out and sat. Though, the way he sat seemed to have a certain grace to it that Carter’s only seen in very few people.

And those people were on TV.

“What’s your book about?”

Carter startled out of his thoughts and met dual colored eyes, staring at him curiously.

“It’s a historical piece about two lovers caught between family honor and their hearts,” he explained, placing his bookmark between the pages and putting the book down. “Or as a friend of mine likes to say, ‘it’s a trashy romance novel’.”

“Can’t be trashy if it held your attention.” He held his hand out silently, asking for the book. Normally, Carter wouldn’t really talk about what he enjoyed reading. For one, he didn’t need the teasing from his friends. But mostly, the other people who knew him, knew him to be the serious, studious type. He taught at the university, his thesis wasn’t even done and already he was getting asked to present parts of his paper at conferences. 

But with this random, beautiful stranger, Carter _wanted_ to share. So far, the man hadn’t teased him about it nor looked down at him. He’s just been interested in what Carter liked.

Carter handed the book over and cupped his tea before taking a sip.

“What’s been your favorite part so far?”

“That the characters aren’t damsels in distress troupes.”

The man chuckled. “That’s good. Everyone is the hero of their own story, not someone else’s.”

“Exactly,” grinned Carter, leaning closer. “I’ve read so many stories where, without fail, the stupid troupe comes up. But this author, they’re good in writing well rounded, but flawed characters.”

“And not a word of medical malarkey to be found, huh?”

Carter bit his lip from the sudden laugh that escaped, looking around to make sure the loud noise didn’t bother anyone. Walt had looked up from the drink he was making, but it was a busy time for the barista/librarian that he went back to what he was doing.

“No, no medical malarkey.” Carter laughed again. “Who even says malarkey?”

“I do,” winked the stranger, handing the book back. “I better go deliver these drinks before I never hear the end of it.” Standing up, he had both drinks in hand and sent Carter a smile. “Enjoy your non-medical malarkey, Pretty Boy.”

Carter couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping as the man turned and left. And if Carter’s eyes happened to give the gorgeous body a once over that was between him and his latest novel.

And probably some late-night dreams.

Unfortunately, that was also the time his phone buzzed in his pocket. Tensing, he pulled it out and read the message. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so i've been mostly quiet in the notes section, but I feel I have a confession to make. I honestly have no idea where this story is truly heading. I thought I did...but then the characters decided to take over and now I'm stuck writing what they want. Which isn't a bad thing, but...it also leaves me a bit floundering on how to connect certain ides. I swear...this went from a one-shot to all of this. I already have up to chapter 16 written out, but anything you'd like to see or you'd like to suggest?   
> I'm all ears!


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m kind of glad we’re going out tonight,” said Carter, stretching his arms over his head, careless of the skin he showed. The three of them were walking down the street, headed for the meet up spot Jack and his guy picked out. “It’s been one _hell_ of a week.”

Behind him, Percy groaned from where he was wrapped around Jack playing part overprotective momma bear and part exhausted doctoral candidate. “Agreed. Whoever said Grad School was worth it needs to be waterboarded.”

Jack laughed. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Hush, undergrad. Let us wallow.”

Carter slowed down so he could walk on Jack’s other side, looping their arms together. “Did Percy give you the rules yet?”

“Ye-

“In summation?” asked Percy, looking at Jack expectantly. Jack rolled his eyes. Percy has been going over and over about these rules since he’d invited them both out. What Jack learned was that he did not like studious Percy. He was way too intense and made dramatic Percy seem like a godsend. Case in point, two days ago, Jack woke up to a recording of Percy repeating the _rules_ while he’d been sleeping.

Sometimes his friend was just a bit _too_ overprotective.

But, Jack kind of got why Percy acted the way he did. Not that he knew the full story, but there’d been a, well, situation was the best word for it, before he met Percy that left the graduate student hurt.

Really, _really hurt_.

So, yeah. Jack got it. He understood why Percy was the momma bear he never asked for.

And if he were honest, it was nice to have someone who cared. Not that Carter didn’t care. He was just as protective as Percy; he just wasn’t as crazy about it. Jack looked at Carter, revising his thoughts. Carter wasn't as vocally crazy about it since Percy made sure to fill the quota.

Jack sighed. “Seriously?”

“In summation?” repeated Percy, no less deterred from his goal.

“In _summation_ ," mocked Jack, rolling his eyes. "He does something I don't like, I go for the throat, nose, eyes, and/or balls.”

Carter snorted, while Percy looked pleased. “And?”

“And if I can't, Percy knows how to make people bleed.”

“Christ, Percy,” sighed Carter, pinching the bridge of his nose. “When I said talk to Jack about a plan, I didn't mean an _attack_ plan.”

Percy held a finger up to stop Carter and waved for Jack to continue.

“If we get separated, we meet at the little Greek restaurant two buildings over by 11:30. If I need one of you to run interference, I only have to look at you. And if I hate it, I am under no obligation to stay.” With each statement, Jack ticked it off with one of his fingers.

Carter nodded. “Good. Looks like Percy didn't just turn you into a mini-Amazonian. But, one more thing.”

Jack sighed but looked at Carter. What could the older man have to add to Percy's extensive plan? And why so last minute? That wasn't like Carter. He usually made sure to get to Jack before Percy started. Could whatever that's been bothering the other man be-

“We’re not watching you have sex.”

Jack groans.

Carter was fine. That fact that his demanded they go away were drowned out by their laughter showed that both his friends were okay and in top form to tease him the whole night.

"Go away!" he huffed, struggling to get out of their grip.

They refused.

Percy did loosen his grip on Jack but that was so he could loop their arms together. Jack liked it when the three of them walked together side by side. It made him feel included. Safe.

There was a time in his own past where that hadn't been the case. Nothing like what happened with Percy, and god he hoped whatever happened wasn't as bad as his imagination haunted him with, but once upon a time...he’d been a transient kid, having run away from his abusive foster parents every chance that he could. Not that it was any safer on the streets, there were just more escape routes. He’d gotten so good at running away, he’d begun to develop a knack for parkour. Now as a college student, he didn’t have much time for running like he used to as a kid. He kept his flexibility at least by taking part in yoga whenever he could slip it into his schedule.

As a kid, he would’ve loved to have people who would watch his back, people he could trust. After his parents and sister died, he had been so sad. He had placed his trust in someone he thought had been a friend, but quickly learned that wasn’t the case.

“Where’d you go, Jackie?”

Jack blinked, looking up at Percy. “Huh?”

“You looked miles away and you didn’t answer Carter when he asked for your drink order.”

Jack turned to apologize to Carter, but the man wasn’t on his other side anymore. In fact, they were already at the bar.

When did they-?

“Oh. Uh…just thinking.”

Percy put on a serious look and leaned in closer. “If you wanna lea-

“No! I don’t wanna leave,” Jack rejected the idea immediately. “I was just thinking how grateful I am for you and Carter.”

Percy’s stern look melted to a soft smile as he pulled Jack into a hug. “Same here snowflake.”

“I leave for two minutes and you two decide to get cuddly without me.” Carter placed their drinks in front of them, taking a seat on the other side of the table with six chairs. Jack slid the only pina colada of the trio to him, giving Carter a thankful look. “Typical.”

“Aww, don’t be like that Car’,” grinned Percy, making grabby hands for his best friend, ignoring his Blue Hawaiian for the moment. “I’ll never forget my first Bae.”

“Call me ‘Bae’ again, and the next time I kick you, it won’t be a love tap.”

“Ooo, kinky.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “Keep your masochistic ways in the bedroom, Perce’.”

“Your _what_?” gasped Jack, turning to Percy with wide eyes.

“Carter!” gaped Percy, covering Jack’s ears, slightly flushed. “You don’t see me bringing up _your_ daddy kink.”

Jack gasped again and turned to look at Carter. “ _Your what?!_ Why am I learning about this _now_?”

“You shouldn’t be learning about this at all,” said Carter evenly, giving Percy a pointed look. "How are your hands covering his ears and he _still_ hears everything?"

Percy wasn’t having it. “No, no. I am not to blame about this little serendipity.”

“Big word,” taunted Carter. “Is this a new kink? Vernacular get you going, Perce?”

“Oh, fuck you, Kane!”

“Sorry, you’re not my,” Carter gave Percy an up and down, and then shot him a wink. “Daddy.”

Jack laughed mid-swallow of his drink, quickly putting it down as he coughed to clear his airways. And just like that, his friends forgot about their petty fight and checked to see if he was okay.

But it wasn’t them who asked, “Are you okay?”

The three of them turned to see three men staring at them in a mix of amusement, concern, and disbelief. Jack heard a small gasp of 'not-Enzo' from Percy.

“Oh my god,” wheezed Jack, still trying to get his breathing to normal, his face flushing. This was not the first impression he wanted to leave “H-Hiccup, you’re here.”

“Yeah, are you okay? Do you need some water?”

Carter and Percy looked over Jack’s guy, Hiccup. This was the guy that Jack couldn't shut up about? The guy who made Jack flush and giggle with a single text? While Percy really wanted to look at not-Enzo and Carter swore he saw the guy from the cafe, Jack was their priority right now. Which meant they had to take in everything there was about _HIccup_.

The man was a handsome in a dorky/hot kind of way? With auburn hair that looked messy but fell in a way that suited the man. Hiccup even made the two mini-braids look normal and not ridiculous. He was pale, with a lot of freckles, but they didn’t detract from his dark forest green eyes. The same eyes that were focused on Jack and looked concerned. Hiccup wore a tight green shirt that had the sleeves torn off and showed well defined arm muscles and tight leather pants that almost left nothing to the imagination.

From their first look, both graduate students would have to say that Hiccup passed the first round.

“No, I’m fine,” said Jack, clearing his throat one last time. “I swear.”

“If you’re sure.” Hiccup said cautiously but looked to let the matter drop. He looked around the table, giving Percy and Carter a friendly smile. “These must be your friends?”

Jack nodded, grinning. “This is Percy beside me, and across the table is Carter.”

“Nice to meet you,” greeted Hiccup, passing round two. He then gestured to his own friends. Friends who were awfully familiar to both Percy and Carter, but they both shared a quick look that spoke more than a drunk Percy. “These are my friends. Nico and Horus.”

Carter narrowed his eyes at Nico. “Didn’t you deliver our food last week? Not-Enzo?”

“Yeah, and your cute friend answered the door,” responded Nico, taking the seat beside Percy without prompting. Percy gaped like a fish, but quickly recovered and looked to Horus and asked his own question.

“You’re the guy from the Library Café.”

Horus’ eyebrow rose as he took his seat on Nico’s other side and putting him beside Carter. He had noticed the look shared between friends and how Carter was acting as if they were pure strangers. He wasn't sure if he liked that. “Isn’t that place called Book’s Book Café?”

“It’s a mouthful,” answered Jack, shaking his head. “It’s easier to say Library Café.”

Hiccup frowned, turning to Horus as he took the final seat between Carter and Jack. “Isn’t that where you’ve been going to get our drinks?”

Horus nodded, leaning back in his chair. Unlike all the times Carter’s ran into him before, Horus wasn’t wearing stained clothes. This time he wore black jeans and a baggy white tank top that showed off how fit and heavily tattooed his chest and upper arms were. Carter wasn’t staring...at all.

“Yes. Your ridiculously expensive drinks.”

Jack turned to Hiccup, amused. “What are you drinking?”

“Mine isn’t the expensive one,” defended Hiccup, looking at Nico who shrugged shamelessly. "That's all Nico."

“I know what I like, and Horus lost the bet.”

“What bet?” asked Percy, looking between Nico and Horus.

Nico grinned, and turned to Horus. “Yeah, Horus. What bet?”

Horus flicked Nico off. “Fuck off, Di Angelo.”

“You’re not my-

Jack started coughing again, thankfully this time he wasn’t drinking anything. Percy and Carter stared at him in amusement.

“Jack,” scolded Carter, tutting as he handed him a napkin.

“You _naughty_ boy,” chided Percy to Jack’s utter embarrassment as he patted Jack's back.

“I hate you both,” whispered Jack, hiding his red face in his crossed arms on the table. "You're both dead to me."

Percy gasped while Carter laughed, reaching over and patting Jack's soft tresses. 

"This promises to be an interesting evening," grinned Nico, less angry and more amused. 


	8. Chapter 8

The evening went on and no one found themselves any further than tipsy. Of course, that didn’t mean inhibitions weren’t tested.

Percy had already deliberately and with great flourish moved his chair right next to Nico’s, happy as a sunflower after a summer shower. And to make matters better (or worse if you ask Horus), it put the two them into their own happy little world. Horus definitely saw some wandering hands now and again. Whereas Jack still caught Percy looking over at him from time to time. Jack made sure to shoot Percy a smile every time their eyes met.

Jack was having a great date! Hiccup was so kind and considerate and could shoot Carter a sarcastic comment just as fast as the grade student could drop them. Jack wasn't exactly sure when he and Hiccup started holding hands, but they were. It was casual and intimate. Maybe Jack was a little more tipsy than he thought if handholding was both causal and intimate, but come on! Hiccup's hands were so warm! And the way his thumb was gently stroking the back of Jack's pale hand? And what was even better? Every time Jack would squeeze Hiccup's hand, there would be an answering return squeeze!

So, yeah.

Casual and intimate and all things amazing about his date!

While Percy and Nico continued their whispered conversation, the other four were having a group discussion of their own.

“You’re both mechanics?” asked Carter, tilting his head.

Hiccup nodded. “It’s a family friend’s garage. I work there part-time. Horus is the one who works there full time.”

Carter nodded, looking at Horus. Jack had noticed how Carter had become comfortable enough to look at the other man. He still remembered how Carter looked after their first meeting in the cafe. This was a marked improvement. “So, that’s why you had stains on your jeans before. From the oil and stuff.”

“Liked what you saw?” asked Horus, eyebrow raised and a small kind of smirk.

“Oh, daddy,” replied Carter, before realizing what he said and slapped a hand over his mouth. Maybe Carter was also a little pass tipsy because he had _not_ meant to say that.

Not outloud.

Deciding he knew more about Carter’s sex life than he ever really wanted to know, Jack turned to Hiccup. “So, if you’re a mechanic part time, what else do you do?”

Hiccup smiled, squeezing Jack's hand gently. “I work at the city zoo.”

“The zoo?” asked Percy, interrupting all conversations to lean over Jack with a grin. “Really? What do you do?”

“Nothing much, just help feed some of the animals and clean up any littering that ends up in the habitats,” shrugged Hiccup.

Nico scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Stop being modest, Hic’.”

Jack, Percy, and Carter turned to Nico, curious.

“Hiccup is in charge of the big cat sanctuary at the zoo.”

Percy gasped. “No way! I heard such great things about the sanctuary. I’m at the zoo a lot for some of my research, but I’m usually with the aquatic animals. But all my zoologist friends speak highly of the programs the big cat sanctuary has.”

Rolling his eyes, Carter made to stand up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom while Percy has his nerd-gasm.”

Carter disappeared in the growing crowd, unaware of the gaze that followed him. Jack on the other hand noticed it, but looked away before Horus saw him. Unfortunately, that meant Percy and Hiccup had noticed. Percy waggled his eyebrows and Hiccup squeezed his hand again. Jack returned the squeeze and shook his head at Percy. They both knew Carter was having a thing. 

Not sure what the thing was, as they were giving him space, but he had a _thing_.

And that thing was sadly not Horus.

Nico finished off his wine, setting the glass down. “Research? What research does an undergrad do at a zoo?”

Percy stopped his gushing and looked at Nico confused. “What? I’m not in undergrad.”

“You’re not?" asked Nico in surprise. :My fault. Hiccup mentioned Jack was an undergrad student, so I just assumed.”

Jack leaned against Percy, pressing their cheeks together to stare at Nico with a big grin. “Percy is in grad school. He’s working on his doctorate.”

Nico’s eyes widened, looking at Percy with new appreciation. “Cute _and_ smart.”

“And he likes-

“Okay,” interrupted Percy, covering Jack’s mouth with a hand. “I think it’s time we head to the club and do some dancing!”

Jack pulled away from Percy, pouting.

Hiccup leaned in and whispered so only Jack could hear. “I knew it. You’re cute when you pout, too.”

Jack's pale cheeks flushed as he stared at Hiccup in embarrassed surprise.

On the other side of the table, Horus watched his friends. He’s glad things were going so well for Hiccup and the cute guy he couldn’t shut up about. Hiccup had been so worried about making a good impression he even let Nico’s sisters help dress him earlier. The Italian American liked his leather pants and tight shirts for when they went out. Horus preferred the loose, casual look. And Hiccup generally wore whatever he had on as he didn’t care one way or another when they went out. Horus hadn’t even known Hiccup had clothes that were so tight. These were clothes better found in Nico’s closet.

They probably _were_ from Nico's closet. Good thing both men were so similar in body shape, with Hiccup being just a little bit bigger. After all, unlike Hiccup (and Horus), Nico didn't train to fight in a war. He was a chef in a restaurant downtown with unspoken ties to the city gang. Nico may be better versed in gang wars than military warfare. Plus, Hiccup also helps lift heavy items in the garage and play fights with big cats. Despite his lanky frame, Hiccup was _tough_.

And yet...this kid- no, _Jack,_ had Hiccup nervous in a way the twitchy zookeeper-veteran never reached before. And Horus has seen Hiccup stare down the barrel of a gun-scratch that. _Multiple_ guns. Let's also not forget that Hiccup has a knack for calming wild, stubborn, and terrifyingly large cats who weigh three times more.

Jack didn't know it, not yet, but Horus knew his brother in arms. Hiccup was practically in love.

And Hiccup wasn’t the only one enthralled tonight.

Horus looked at his other friend that he's gotten to know over the last year or so. Nico was just as focused on Percy, if not more so. Honestly, if he hadn't caught them getting _friendly_ before, it was just about time for someone's hand to wander in places they shouldn't be while in polite company. 

Feeling someone’s eyes on him, Horus tilted his head back casually. His senses were honed from his many years of training and avoiding his family. He _knew_ when someone was looking at him. It's how he's been dodging his crazy family all of these years. He did _not_ want to deal with them. Especially not tonight.

It's been a decent night so far and he was really getting to enjoy the sass in the form of a grad student with a cute smile, a sharp tongue, and a pefectly round bubble butt. One he wouldn't mind getting on more familiar terms with in more than one way.

Not bringing attention to himself, he prepared himself to either make for a quick get away or a fight. It all depended on who it was that was so focused on him. If it was Anubis or his Aunt Nepthys, he could get away with little issues. If it was anyone else, there's probably be blood on the bar floor before he got away. His family was crazy _and_ vicious.

But it wasn't any of the crazy fucks he claimed as family.

It was Carter making his way back to them.

When the grad student saw that Horus noticed him, he smiled.

Horus liked it when Carter smiled. It really was a cute smile with how his eyes lit up that little bit more. Horus gave a small smile in return. 

This man, this cute, bratty man made Horus harder than he ever expected after meeting in the cafe some days ago. And when Carter called him, ‘daddy’ earlier, it would be a lie to say his cock didn’t twitch in his pants.

He wonders if Carter would be the type to be a good boy or if he was more of a Brat than he already was? Did he behave or liked to push his limits? Was he content to cuddle or needed a sore bottom to get through his days?

“Oh good, you’re back,” grinned Percy, standing up and stopping Carter from sitting back down. “Time to move this party to the dance floor!”

By the exasperated look on Carter's face, Horus decided Carter was probably a mix of all of the above. And that thought was a dangerous thought. He did not need more thoughts of a beautiful boy to work over his knee or a demanding angel asking for his attention.

Not with his family looking for him.

"You okay?" Asked Hiccup, noticing Horus' silence as the others closed out their tabs. "You got that constipated look on your face again."

"First of all, fuck you," drawled Horus, smirking at Hiccup's eye roll. "Second, I'm fine. Also, am I done chaperoning your date?"

"You get rude when you think about your family, man. But hey," shrugged Hiccup, holding up his hands in surrender. "You're fine. You know you don't need to stay. I'd like it if you would. We're all having a good time. Even you."

Horus sighed, looking at the others just as Carter leaned closer to Percy as he whispered something in his ear, making the man snicker. Horus _was_ enjoying his time. Great company was all Horus really needed to be good.

But these _feelings_?

"I'll..." His eyes drifted back to Carter who pulled Jack into his arms and rubbed their cheeks together like they were cuddly kittens. Not to be left out, Percy started on the other side as Nico rolled his eyes in that fond way of his as signed his receipt. "I'll stay," decided Horus, turning back to Hiccup.

"You sure?"

Horus shrugged, mentally bolstering himself up. "What can one night do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed Horus...what can 1 night do, indeed.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Great life stories?


	9. Chapter 9

Before Percy and Jack ran off to the dance floor, Carter snatched caught their wrists and held them in place. “Hold on you two," he shouted over the deep bass. "We need to find a place for where we’re sitting, before you dance the night away.”

“I see a table over here,” shouted Hiccup, pointing to the left. Their group trudged over, claiming a tabletop for themselves. Unfortunately, it was one of those standing tables that didn’t allow for chairs. Fortunately, it was to the side of large speakers making it easier to hear.

“Drink water before you go,” warned Carter, narrowing his eyes at his friends. He didn't even dare blinking until the water hit their lips. Dehydration was not pretty.

“Bit of a momma bear, aren’t you?” asked Nico as he gestured to the bartender for beers. 

“Normally, I don’t have to,” spoke Carter loud enough over the music. “But they’ve been drinking.”

“And so, have you,” Horus chimed in, pushing a glass of water to Carter as well. “Bottoms up.”

Hiccup sent Horus an amused look, but his attention was pulled to Jack when the younger man grabbed his hand.

“C’mon Hiccup! Let’s go dance!”

“Dance? I don- okay! We’re dancing!” yelped Hiccup as Jack pulled him unheeded to the dance floor, followed by an exuberant Percy.

Horus rolled his eyes when he saw Nico’s eyes drift lower before half their group disappeared among the throbbing bodies on the dance floor.

“Not going to join them, Chef Nico?” asked Carter, leaning over the table toward the other man with a grin. He had also seen the other man check out his best friend. “I’m sure Percy would like dancing with you.”

“I don’t dance,” said Nico gruffly.

“Oh, come on. I’m sure you can do it. Just sway your hips," offered Carter, swaying in place as an example.

Horus laughed. “Nico can dance, he just doesn’t do it.”

“Fuck you, Godson,” snapped Nico, tossing his beer back. Carter and Horus watched him finish his bottle and Hiccup’s beer within seconds of each other. Horus pulled his own beer back when Nico went to grab for his.

“Slow it down Di Angelo.”

“Shit, you’re not my _dad_.”

“Thank fuck for that,” chuckled Horus, pushing a water cup toward Nico. “Bad memories don’t mean alcohol.”

Carter nodded, even though he had no idea what they were talking about. “Right. So, since dancing is out, tell me all about Hiccup. He seems like a good guy, who looks like he’s having a seizure on the dance floor, but I’m about 83 percent sure that’s Jack and Percy’s fault.”

Both Horus and Nico looked to the dance floor where they both cringed and turned to face Carter again who was watching it all with a grin.

“Like I said. He seems like a good guy.”

Horus’ eyebrow rose. “We’re not gonna tell you-

“Look,” said Carter holding his hand up to interrupt Horus. He refused to acknowledge the thrill when he saw Horus’ frown. “Like me, you want to make sure that your friend doesn’t get hurt. I don’t need to know Hiccup’s deep dark secrets. I just want to know that he’ll treat Jackie with respect.”

Nico nodded, ignoring the water cup and requesting more beer from the bar with a simple hand gesture. “Hiccup’s a good guy. He’s dorky, knows way too much about the mechanics of how things work and is obsessed with the big cat sanctuary at the zoo. He loves what he does and takes care of his family, blood or not.”

Carter nodded, accepting one of the beers that was delivered to their table. He checked it over to make sure it was still sealed and untampered with.

“And what about Jack?” asked Horus, holding out his hand.

“What about Jackie?” responded Carter, ignoring the hand.

“He seems like a sweet…kid,” noted Nico, sipping his beer and looking between Horus and Carter with a frown. Was his friend interested? He couldn't be. Horus doesn't date and the man hasn't shown any hint of wanting a one night stand.

For a moment, Carter stopped looking for the beer opener and met both their gazes evenly. “Jack is..." He gave what he was about to say some thought before saying, " _precious_.”

“Why?”

"B-Because," Carter grunted when he tried spinning the lid off, but that didn’t work either. “ Jack i- Jesus Christ! Why won’t this lid come off?!”

“You’re not worthy,” answered Nico with a smile, taking another sip. “It’s not hard. Just… _twist_.”

“We can’t all have macho jar opening muscles like certain chefs,” hissed Carter, slamming the bottle on the table. Nico was laughing as he reached for the bottle.

“Enough,” interrupted Horus with a stern voice that had Carter sitting still with wide eyes and Nico roll his eyes but pulled his hand back.

“I’m drunk enough to be willing to dance. Bye,” mumbled Nico as he slipped between dancing bodies.

Once alone, Horus asked, “Are you done being a brat?” The mechanic was focused focused only on Carter.

“I’m not being a brat!” exclaimed Carter, sending Horus a pissy look. He just wanted his beer dammit!

“Good boys,” drawled Horus, leaning in so their noses were almost touching. Horus' dual colored eyes traveled from Carter's hazel eyes to his lips to his tempting neck and watched Carter swallow nervously before meeting hazel again. “Good boys don’t snap or yell at people. Nor do they have tantrums when things don't go their way.”

Carter gaped, cheeks flushing as his blood began to run south. “I’m not a child, Horus.”

“Your behavior says differently.”

“Dammit, Horus! I-

Horus raised an eyebrow. He leaned closer so his lips were at Carter's ear and asked just loud enough for Carter to hear. “What happened to Daddy?”

Carter snapped his mouth shut. _What the_ _hell was going on?!_

On the dance floor, Percy grinned when he saw Nico heading their way. He was ready to give Jack and Hiccup some alone time. Since he’s met the man, Hiccup has been nothing but nice and considerate, if a bit socially awkward. He hasn’t seen any hint of the dastardly asswipes he’s come across on Grindr.

And while Percy was very aware that first impressions can be deceiving, he knew that at a deeper level, he felt that Jack would be safe without him hovering.

“Finally decided to join us?” asked Percy, slipping his arms around Nico’s neck to pull the slightly taller man closer so he could be heard over the music.

“Liquid courage,” Nico responded, his hands finding Percy’s hips and spinning him around. Now Percy’s back was to his chest. They were facing Jack and Hiccup. “Having fun with our friends?”

“Having more fun now that you’re here,” grinned Percy, shamelessly pushing against Nico’s body.

Jack flushed when he noticed how closely Percy and Nico were dancing. He turned around, wanting to give them privacy, but forgot that now he was facing Hiccup.

Their noses were brushing as dark forest green met glacier blue.

Hiccup smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been a hot minute since I last updated. Oops...I guess time just got away from me...or something. Hope this chapter makes up for it!
> 
> -Mischief

Another Wednesday afternoon, another meetup at the Library’s Café. However, unlike their usual bickering, the three of them sat quietly looking at each other.

A few times Jack went to say something, drawing Percy and Carter’s gaze, but then he thought better and would close his mouth not saying anything. Percy and Carter would return to looking blankly at their table.

It was unnerving. Jack wanted to say something, after all, it was he who asked them to join him on the date. He needed to know if something went wrong...or right? 

Ugh. 

Why did his friends have to be so bad at relationships? Okay, maybe he was being unreasonable right now. Percy had his reasons and Carter...actually, did Carter even date? 

Frowning, Jack stared at the table too.

It took Walt coming over when there was a lull in customers. He stood beside their table, arms crossed. His brow was furrowed and he almost looked pained. “Alright, what’s going on with the three of you?”

“How do you mean?” asked Percy, the first to break their unspoken vow of silence.

Walt gave him an unimpressed look. “Besides the fact the three of you are quieter than a cemetery? You haven’t even ordered drinks yet and Carter hasn’t asked for a book yet.”

“Shit,” cursed Carter, dropping his head on the table, startling Walt.

“Way to go, Walt. You broke him,” sighed Jack, reaching over and rubbing Carter’s back. “I hope you’re happy.”

“W-What? No! Why would I be happy about that!” exclaimed Walt, stepping forward with his hand raised in concern.

Percy shushed him, frowning. “Dude, we’re in the library.”

“Sorr- wait a second. We’re not in an _actual_ library, Jackson.” Walt shook his head before sending Carter a worried look. “Look. How about I make your regular orders, on the house? There’s clearly something wrong with the three of you and maybe the drinks will help?”

Carter groaned again, hiding in his arms.

“Dude!” hissed Jack, curling around the older man as if to protect him from Walt.

“Maybe it’s best that you go?” suggested Percy, calmly patting Carter’s hand.

Walt looked as if he were to say something again when a customer walked in. Instead he shot Carter one last worried look before he headed for the counter. He made a mental note to get Carter the extra large size. Maybe that'll put him in the grad student's good graces again?

Jack waited until Walt was out of earshot before speaking. “Okay, what the hell, Carter?”

“Was this your version of letting Walt down gently?” asked Percy, scooting over and poking Carter in his side.

“No,” sighed the graduate student, turning his head just enough so he could look at Percy. “And there’s nothing to let down.”

Jack and Percy shared a look over Carter’s head.

“I repeat, what the hell?”

Carter shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just not in the mood for the usual. I kinda just…want to curl up in my favorite pjs, cuddle or something, and nap.”

“Is it the weather?” asked Percy, looking behind them where one of the many large windows was letting in the natural lighting. Today it was dreary outside. The sky looked like it wanted to rain but was still holding back. “Because I wouldn’t mind an evening in today, either.”

“No? Yes? I don’t know!” whined Carter, dropping his head back on his arms.

Jack kept rubbing Carter’s back as Percy began to run a soothing hand through Carter’s curls. One of the rare times Carter didn’t mind anyone touching his hair.

“And you?” asked Jack, looking at Percy. “You’re normal today, which is weird.”

“How is that weird? It’s normal!”

“Yes, but you’re _not_ normal, Perce. Something’s got you so… _blah_.”

Percy sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “Well, if I were being honest, it’s Nico.”

Jack blinked as Carter turned his head to look at Percy.

“Go on.”

“He’s gorgeous, funny, an excellent cook, and totally interested in me. I was so tempted to invite him home on Saturday, but there was something telling me to stay away from him.” Percy stared hard at the table before them. “It’s like he’s leaving something out, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Weren’t the two of you dancing?”

Laughing, Percy winked. “And so much more.”

Jack flushed. “Right, um, don’t tell me.”

“What about you, Jack? Hiccup didn’t ghost you, right?”

At the word ‘ghost’, Carter sat up focused on the youngest.

“No! Nothing like that. Honestly, Saturday had been perfect,” sighed Jack dreamily, falling back in his chair and staring off into the distance. “Hiccup was just like I imagined him to be and not. I mean, I knew what he looked like and knew how sweet he could be, but also, he plays with _big cats_. He sent me some of the pictures from work yesterday and- look at this!”

Jack pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of Hiccup laughing with his arms around a gigantic black panther who was trying to groom Hiccup’s wild hair. The panther was failing.

Carter looked heavenward, mumbling something under his breath while Percy gave Jack a smile before his kind expression turned devious. Jack pulled his phone back slowly, cautiously.

“What?” he hedged.

“Oh nothing,” grinned Percy. “Just wasn’t expecting to see a picture of Hiccup as your lock screen picture.”

Jack blushed but didn’t back down. “Yeah, so? I like him. A lot. I think it’s a cute picture of him and Toothless.”

“There’s a lot to unpack in that sentence,” said Carter, putting a hand over Percy’s mouth to stop him from contributing any further. “But what’s most important is that you like him.”

Jack turned to Carter with a grin. “This is why you’re my favorite.”

“Compared to Percy, I’m everyone’s favorite.”

Percy gasped, giving Carter a wounded look. “That’s mean!” Looking behind Carter, Percy deepened his pout. “Horus, Carter’s being mean!”

“Am not!” denied Carter, spinning around to defend himself with the energy that was lacking from earlier. When he found nothing but an empty table and the window, Carter turned back to Percy with a glare.

“Guys!” interjected Jack, not liking where this was going. “Let’s focus, yeah?”

“Jackie,” said Carter evenly. “I love you and am very happy for you, but I think it’s time our trio went down to two.”

Percy grinned, looking behind Carter again. “Hi, Horus.”

“Not falling for it,” responded Carter standing up and grabbing Percy’s shirt. “You know what people don’t realize when it comes to studying history? It’s that I also learn about the various ways humankind has come up with ways to _torture_ those around them.”

“Carter,” whined Jack, pulling Carter back down. “Come on. It’s Percy!”

“That’s right!” agreed Percy, looking now at Carter with a pout. “It’s me and you started it.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched two of the smartest guys he knew regress before his very eyes. “Unbelievable.”

“Would you just _admit_ you like Horus and that he’s totally _daddy material_ for you,” snapped Percy, moving his legs away before Carter could kick them.

“I did not need to hear that,” mumbled Jack.

“Fuck off, Jackson,” Carter snapped back.

“No!”

And that was when Walt came back to their table with their drinks on a tray. “Is everything o-

“Excuse me,” interrupted Carter, grabbing his bag and storming out of the café without another word.

Percy scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at Carter’s empty seat.

Walt looked to Jack for an explanation.

“It’s…complicated?” he offered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so it's a little bit shorter than I hoped it would be...but thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another chapter since I've been slacking on posting the last week or so!
> 
> I just want to point out, if there's an extra space between lines, it's because some time overlapsed before the next message was sent (if it's coming from the same person). 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Mischief

_J: Guys, it’s been three weeks. Are you seriously going to keep silent?_

_J: I hate it when you fight._

_J: Come on guys!_

_J: Can you please make up, already?_

_C: Fine._

_C: You both know I got a lot of shit to deal with. I’m not in a place to also add a relationship on top of everything. I need to take care of myself first._

_P: And I get that, Carter. But dude. You also deserve happiness and cuddles and love._

_P: Jack and I can only be so much before you need…well, more!_

_C: Perce, you know I love you and I know your heart is in the right place, but don’t push me on this._

_C: Please._

_J: Car’…I think it’s time you told us what’s been going on._

_J: We’ve kept quiet, knowing you like your privacy to work things through, but…_

_P: It’s not working anymore._

_P: Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I went too far._

_P: But talk to us, Car’. We’re your best friends! You can trust us to help hold you up._

_C: I know! I know!_

_C: I love you both for that. I trust you, but…it’s not easy to say._

_C: I’m sorry for being such a shit friend._

_J: Never!_

_P: You take that back!_

_J: You could never be a shit friend!_

_P: I can’t believe you just said that!_

_C: How about you guys come over tomorrow?_

_C: I’ll tell you everything._

_C: Promise._

_J/P: Okay._

_\-----_

_J: Hiccup?_

_H: Evening Snowflake. How was your day?_

_J: The usual, but also Carter and Percy made up!_

_J: I can’t believe they gave each other the cold shoulder for as long as they did._

_J: They’ve never gone for 3 weeks…_

_J: And then there was a whole confession_

_J: Omg. I swear, there were tears at some point._

_H: Jack…breath, babe._

_H: Jack, you there?_

_J: Yeah, just…_

_J: You called me babe._

_H: lol_

_H: yeah. Listen, I’m glad to hear your friends made up._

_J: Me too!_

_J: Oh, that’s why I messaged. Even though I know you’re busy._

_H: Never too busy for you._

_J: …thank you : )_

_J: I have to cancel our date tomorrow._

_H: Are you okay?_

_J: I’m fine._

_J: For now. Crying remember?_

_J: The three of us are meeting up tomorrow._

_J: And it’s important that I’m 100% focused._

_H: Are you saying I distract you?_

_J: With ease._

_J: I swear, it’s not fair how easy you distract me!_

_H: If it makes you feel any better, I dream about you every night._

_H: And I think of your smile every day._

_H: Almost dropped a wrench on Horus’ foot the other day, daydreaming about you._

_J: And you say you’re bad at words, because what the_ actual _fuck._

_J: You can’t keep saying stuff like this!_

_J: My heart can’t take it!_

_H: Let’s postpone our day to Monday. Cool?_

_J: I see you changing the subject, but I’m just gonna roll with it._

_J: Monday is good._

_H: Sweet dreams, Snowflake._

_J: You too, Hic._


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup grinned at the shy response from Jack. While text messages pale in comparison to Jack in real life, Hiccup could still picture how Jack would blush, start chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to get over his sudden embarrassment. It’s been a little over a month now since they’ve met in person for the first time, but they've spent quite some time together when they could. 

They’ve met up a few times for coffee or a stroll in the downtown park area. The leaves were starting to change, and Jack liked the cooling evening air. And apparently he liked winter even more. However, there was a quiet beauty to fall that Jack couldn't fault. That wasn't the only thing Hiccup now knew about the younger man who caught his attention. Hiccup also knew that he liked the sight of Jack at sunset with the wind ruffling his white hair as the younger man laughed and pulled Hiccup along the park path by their entwined hands.

That had been such a nice evening. Maybe he could try to arrange another one like it for next week?

“Earth to Haddock,” drawled Nico, tapping on the table.

“What?” sighed Hiccup, slipping his phone away and looking back at his friend.

Nico sent him back an unimpressed look. “Did you forget we were having a meeting?”

“No, just didn’t care.”

Horus snickered, covering his mouth politely as he looked away from an irritated Nico.

“This new you, sucks,” snapped Nico, pointing a finger at Hiccup and then rounding it on Horus. “And you! We’re hear because of _your_ family mess. Maybe less ‘ha ha’ and more ‘get your shit together’, hmm?”

Horus held his hands up in surrender, though the smile didn’t quite leave his face completely. He turned to Hiccup.

“How’s Jack?”

Both Hiccup and Horus ignored Nico’s exclamation of ‘are you kidding me?’ and how he shoved away from the small table in Gobber’s garage and walked away.

“Better," answered Hiccup. " You remember Jack's friends, Percy and Carter, right? Well they've been fighting for a while now and just recently stopped fighting. And it sounds like there’s a truths between them. For now”

Horus nodded, looking a bit relieved. Which was odd. Not once has Horus shown much interest in Jack's friends. Hiccup _thought_ there may have been something. But maybe not. But with Horus, who ever really knows. Despite how much Horus claimed to be different from his family, he still had a bit of the crazy in him. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it," confirmed Horus. "Fights suck ass."

“Fight? What fight?” asked Nico, popping his head out of Gobber’s office. “Who is fighting?”

“Percy and Carter.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow as now _both_ of his friends were more focused on their current conversation than earlier when they were discussing what to do about Horus’ batshit crazy family. Hiccup didn't admit it often, but perhaps their priorities were a tad skewed?

“Why were they fighting?” asked Horus, accepting a bottle of something from Nico. One never really knew what Gobber had storing in his office. It was best not to focus too much on it, thought HIccup accepting his own bottle.

“Are they okay?” asked Nico, sitting back in his chair.

Hiccup nodded. “Yes. Apparently, someone said something the other didn’t like and well…three weeks of radio silence. They made up, but there’s more to it. Jack was texting to postpone our date.”

Nico hummed, taking a sip of Gobber’s beer. He paused and looked down at the bottle for a moment before shrugging and taking another sip.

“But that’s not why we’re here,” said Hiccup smoothly, changing the subject even though he knew his friends would be more than interested in continuing. “Horus, Anubis was spotted. You sure you wanna stay?”

“Anubis is fine,” sighed Horus, leaning back and crossing his arms. “It’s the others that we should be worried about.”

“Anubis is your cousin, right?” questioned Nico, not as well versed in the Godson family as Hiccup. Hiccup and Horus had served together for almost a full decade in the Army. Horus got out after he ran into his Uncle on one of his tours abroad. Which led to Hiccup helping him hide his tracks so that Horus could make his way to Manhattan. Though it was barely a few hours from Horus' home, Hiccup told Horus to meet up with Nico, a good friend of his before he enlisted. Of course, Horus walked into Maria’s Garden took one look around and knew exactly what Nico’s family was about.

However, if it hadn’t been for Hiccup saying that Nico was good people, Horus would’ve turned around and left.

Nico kept his mother’s name as his own, but he was the son of Hades Pluton, New York’s most infamous Mob Boss. The Pluton Gang was notorious for not giving a shit about the law and doing as they saw fit. Not even the police were willing to dispute Hades’ rule. Horus made it a rule not to deal with mobsters after his father's own dealings.

And while everyone was terrified of Hades, followed by Nico's eldest brother Zagreus, Nico kept a low profile as a Chef in a modest restaurant.

Nico kept his nose _mostly_ out of family business, went by his mother’s legal name, and figured to call it a day. He may be Hades’ son, but like his sisters Bianca and Hazel, they weren’t ‘full bloods’. Not that their family saw them as _less_ , their family would and _have_ killed to keep their family together. But the three of them had less expectations riding on their shoulders than their older siblings.

Which is why Nico was able to become a chef under the Di Angelo name. At work, he was in charge, it was his father’s restaurant in honor of Maria Di Angelo, one of his many mistresses, but only the main family knew the history behind the restaurant’s name and it’s true owners.

Everyone at work thought Nico to be a normal guy.

Well, as normal as one can be for a guy who is skilled with knives, runs a kitchen like a commander at war, and has a death glare worthy of serial killers.

And that was apparently why Hiccup sent Horus to him last year. Hiccup knew that Nico would understand and have the means to hide Horus from his batshit crazy family. After that first month, Horus agreed to stick around. 

“Yeah, he’s my cousin,” agreed Horus sighing. He took a sip of the beer and then stared at the bottle in thought. “And like I said, he’s okay. He’s probably the sanest in the whole family.”

“What makes him the sanest?” asked Hiccup, curious. While he knew of Horus’ family, he didn’t _know_ them either.

“Well, after I stabbed his dad when Anubis was three, it left Uncle in the hospital for some time and I was able to impart sanity on young, impressionable Anubis,” answered Horus evenly, deciding not to drink the rest of the beer and pushing it toward Nico who seemed to like it just fine.

“There’s so much to unpack in that sentence,” responded Hiccup seriously. “Dude, seriously?”

“Don’t judge me. You know my family is batshit. I’m part of that family, remember? And I just told you…Anubis is the sanest.”

“Fine,” agreed Nico, deciding it best to just leave what he’s learned where it is. If it’s one thing he learned when overhearing things he was better not knowing, it was how to ignore it and keep moving forward. “So, what are we doing?”

“For now, just keep an eye out. If he starts showing up in more places we frequent or he starts tailing me, I know what I need to do.”

“Murder is bad,” Hiccup replied, deciding to bravely sip his own beer.

Horus rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna kill Anubis. Aunt Nephy would never let me hear the end of it." He made a disgusted face. "Fuck that. I'm just gonna make him...limp.”


	13. Chapter 13

Unlike Horus and Hiccup, Nico wasn’t so gung-ho about life. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t served in the military like his friends or because his name doesn’t start with an ‘H’. It could be anything really.

But despite their differences and histories, Nico knew he could trust his friends and they could trust him.

However, that did not stop them from being noisier than his nonna and stepmother.

Already he was avoiding both women at home as somehow, they found out about his run ins with Percy. Or they had an _idea_ about it. They were both way too perceptive and it had made his childhood almost unbearable.

“You gonna be all broody, or are you going to tell us about you and Percy?” asked Hiccup. Nico shot the mechanic an unimpressed look as the veteran shot him a return look that Nico knew Hiccup could’ve only have learned from nonna.

“Knowing Nico, he’s gonna be all broody,” chuckled Horus, sipping his wine as they waited for dinner at the small table set up in the kitchen off to the side.

It's been a few nights since they discussed Horus' family problems. Now, Nico was closing that night, and he invited Horus and Hiccup to join him to get some free dinner thanks to leftovers if they helped him close.

The two of them never said no.

They also never actually helped close; they only watched sipped their beverages of choice

Today, he kind of wished they had. At least that way they’d be doing something proactive and not meddling in his life.

“No clue what you’re talking about,” responded Nico, setting two plates of Lemon cavatappi and garlic bread with their special marinara sauce before them both.

“Sure, you don’t,” agreed Hiccup. “But Horus does. So, what do you think?”

“I think our chef here found what he’s been looking for, but he’s too scared to actually find out if that’s true.”

Nico snorted. “This isn’t some cliché TV show. That’s not how life works.”

“You admit you’re scared, then?” Horus shot back, waiting for Nico to sit down with his own meal. “You can’t deny your hand was down Percy’s pants.”

Nico nodded, since he couldn’t deny that. He and Percy had gotten a bit handsy as the night went on. They’d both enjoyed themselves and he thought that things were doing well. But something happened near the end of the night and now Nico wasn’t so sure where he stood with the other man.

At least Nico knew one thing that he was still good at.

Lying to himself.

“If you’re both done acting like children,” he drawled and gestured to the table. “The food is getting cold.”

Horus rolled his eyes but began to eat.

Hiccup on the other hand sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Preferring to eat and not argue with one of his oldest friends, Nico ignored Hiccup’s stare.

“Eat,” sighed Horus. “Bet you haven’t eaten all day, _again_.”

Nico turned to Horus. “And what about you? Don’t think I didn’t see you getting all close to Carter.”

Horus shrugged. “Unlike some people at this table, I acknowledge who my family is, what they do, and how I want no part of it, let alone force someone else to be part of it.”

Hiccup and Nico glared at Horus.

The older man chuckled, shrugging. “No point in getting upset. Hiccup, you have a shitty relationship with your only living parent. Nico, your family does illegal shit and the only legal business they have is this restaurant…I think. My family is…” Horus shuddered, not wanting to say it out loud. “That’s the reality of our lives. No point in lying to ourselves.”

Hiccup sighed, slouching a bit. “I hate when you make sense. You can never let us live in our delusions, can you?”

“No. Man up, buttercup. War didn’t wait for you in the middle east, and it won’t wait for you on the home front.” Horus turned to Nico and level him with an even look. “You like Percy, right?”

“Yea, but-

Horus cut Nico off by pointing his fork at the chef. “Aht! You answered my question, and that’s all you need to know. The rest will figure it’s shit out.”

“You know,” drawled Nico, sipping his wine with an amused grin. “You’re kinda being a hypocrite, aren’t you? You haven’t admitted your own feelings about a certain teacher. And yet here you are trying to be all knowing.”

“I’m older. I know what I’m talk about.”

Hiccup laughed, shoving Horus’ shoulder. “Dude, you’re barely a few months older than me.”

“And it counts,” smirked Horus, finishing up his last bite. “Delicious.”

From where it lay on the table by his wine glass, Hiccup’s phone vibrated as a picture of Jack lit up the screen.

“Since when did you have a picture of Jack playing in snow?” asked Nico.

Hiccup ignored the question and read the text.

“Guess things are going well,” commented Horus.

“Yes,” responded Hiccup absently as he responded.

“When’s your next date?” asked Nico, sipping his wine, also finished with his food. “Do we need to chaperone again?”

“Tomor- no, Monday. We had to reschedule.” Hiccup then looked up and gave Nico an unimpressed look. “And no, Nico. You don’t need to chaperone again.”

“Aww, Horus, our baby boy is all grown up.”

Horus rolled his eyes.

“Don’t think I’m the baby boy Horus wants.”

“You’re not.”

Hiccup put his phone down and looked at both of his friends. “It’s shit that your lives are the way they are that it’s preventing you from doing what you want and being with who you want. But like Horus said. It’ll work itself out.”

The kitchen was silent, the three of them thinking about life and its challenges, and then their _own_ lives.

Nico was the first to stand up and gather their plates. “Make yourselves useful, and actually clean up this time.”

They didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to write then all of the others so far. Not sure why it was such a bother to write. Emotions...I guess? I don't know.
> 
> Well, I hope there are still some people sticking around and reading? I've been on a roll lately. I'm sure we're all curious to see where this is going. I mean...what's going on with Carter? Did Percy figure out Nico's family secret somehow but not realize it? And just what the heck is going on with Horus' family? Plus, things seem like they're going too well for Jack and Hiccup. How long is that gonna go?
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe!
> 
> Happy Holidays~
> 
> -Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, be honest...what did you think?


End file.
